Tokusubs Wiki
Fansubbing Groups *Agony Subs *Big Nova Subs *BerndeltaSubs *DeadFishSubs *Earthly Subs *Excite! Subs *FRT Sora *Genm Corp *GordScrubs *Grown Ups In Spandex *Hi no Tori Fansubs *Imagination Station *KITsubs *KuyZTOKU *Love & Care *Metallic Fansubs *MegaBeast Empire *MillionFold Curiosity *Over-Time *OZC Live *Quick and Dirty Subs *Rampage Subs International *RubberSubs *Shushutto Subs *TheMaskedSubbers *TV-Nihon *Weeaboo-Shogun *Wandering Moonbeams *XIG *Yongou over Yander *Anonymous Russian Rippers Fansubbing Progress List Super Hero Taisen *' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. ) *' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. ) *' ' - Imagination Station, TV-Nihon **' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon *' ' - OrangeLion/KiraKira Subs, Over-Time, TV-Nihon **' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon * [http://tokusatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_%C3%97_Super_Sentai:_Chou_Super_Hero_Taisen Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen']'' -'' TV-Nihon Super Sentai #' ': 84/84 - Rampage Subs (W/ BadApple/DeltaSubs 1-32) (W/ Love & Care 33-66) (57-84), MegaBeast Empire (Bomb Hurricane) #' ': 7/35 - Love & Care (1-5, 23) DeadFishFansubs (15), G.U.I.S (Goranger VS JAKQ) #' : 52/52' - JN Productions (Nemet) (1-52), ''BerndeltaSubs (1-49) #' : 20/51 - DeadFishFansubs (1-4, 7, 9-11, 18, 24, 26, 29, 32-33, 37, 44, 48-51), GUIS (1-11 + Special + Movie) # : 50/50''' - Gao Soul Forever! (promo, 1-50, Movie) #' : 50/50' - qadSubs (1-50)(Portuguese dub scrub, wait for v2), Goggle Scrubs (1-13, Movie) #' ': 36/51 - qadSubs (promo), MillionFold Curiosity (1-36) #' ': 51/51 - G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie) #' : 55/55' - G.U.I.S. (promo, 1-11 + Movie 1), DeadFishFansubs (1-24, 26-55 + Movie 1-2), lordtranza33 (25), TV-Nihon (1-8) #' ': 23/50 - G.U.I.S. (promo, 1-11 + Movie), DeadFishFansubs (15-19, 21, 24, 47-50), MessSubs (20) #' : 51/51' - G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie) #' : 49/49' - G.U.I.S. (1-49) #' ': 15/50 - Love & Care (1-7 + Movie + 10 Great Sentai Gathering!), "The 10 Great Sentai Gathering! Counting On You! Turboranger" (DeadFishFansubs), KuyZTOKU (1-15 + Special), Wandering Moonbeams (1-13 + Special) #' : 48/48' - XIG (1-48) #' : 51/51' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-51), G.U.I.S. (1-51) #' : 50/50' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-50), Amazon Prime Video (U.K. Only) (1-50), GUIS + MegaAnon (1-50) #' : 50/50' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-50), Henshin Organization + Hikari-Senshi (1-50 + movie), TV-Nihon (1-50 + Movie), Amazon Prime Video (U.K. Only) (1-50) #' : 53/53' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-53), Amazon Prime Video (U.K. Only) (1-53) + movie (GUIS) #' : 48/48' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-48), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-48), MFC (1-48, vs Kakuranger + movie)' ' #' : 48/48 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-48) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only),' HaroRanger (1-48), vs Ohranger (MFC) #' : 51/51' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-51), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-51), MFC (1-51 and vs Carranger) #' : 50/50 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only), + vs Megaranger (MFC) #' : 50/50 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only), + Imagination Station (Movie, vs Gingaman) #' : 50/50' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only), '' Imagination Station (Vs. GoGoV) #' : 51/51''' - Gao Soul Forever! (1-51, Movie, Extras), Tokuplex (Vs. Super Sentai), Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) #' : 51/51' - Shushutto Scrubs (1-51, Movie, Vs. Gaoranger) + Over-Time (10 Years After), Shout Factory! Official DVD release (Coming 03/26/19) #' : 50/50 '- Imagination Station (1-50 + Movie), Midnight Crew Subs (Dekranger VS Abaranger) #' : 50/50 - '''TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Special DVD, Deka VS Aba), Over-Time (1-18, 10 Years After), + Deka vs Aba (w/Midnight Crew Subs) #' : 49/49''' - tinyhenshin (1-49 + Movie & Special), TV-Nihon (1-49, Magi VS Deka) #' : 49/49' - Earthly Subs (1-49, Movie, VS Super Sentai), TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, VS Super Sentai), Aesir & Hikari-Senshi (1-7, History Segment 00) #' : 49/49' - Earthly Subs (1-49 + Movie, VS Boukenger), TV-Nihon (1-49 + Movie) #' : 50/50' - Earthly Subs (1-50, Movie, Go-on VS Geki, Shinken VS Go-on), TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Go-on VS Geki, Shinken VS Go-on), #' : 49/49' - Over-Time (1-49, 1-2 Director's Cut, Movie, Decade 24-25), TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, 1 Director's Cut, Shinken VS Go-on, Special DVD, Shinkenger Returns, Gosei VS Shinken), Shinkenanon (1-32, Movie, 1 Director's Cut) #' : 50/50' - MillionFold Curiosity (1-50, Movie, Gosei VS Shinken), TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Gose VS Shinken, Goseiger Returns) #' : 51/51' - Over-Time (1-51, Gokai VS Gosei, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan), TVN (1-51, Gokai VS Gosei, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan, Televi-kun DVD) #' : 50/50' - Over-Time (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Go-Busters vs Gokai, Go-Busters Returns), TV-Nihon (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Televi-kun DVD, Go-Busters vs Gokai, Go-Busters Returns) #' : 48/48' - Over-Time (1-48, Gaburincho of Music, Kyoryu vs. Go-Busters, Kyoryuger Returns), TV-Nihon (1-48, Gaburincho of Music, Televi-kun DVD, Kyoryu vs. Go-Busters, Kyoryuger Returns) #' : 47/47' - Over-Time (1-47, Galaxy Line S.O.S., Televi-kun DVD, ToQ vs. Kyoryu), TV-Nihon (1-47, Galaxy Line S.O.S., Televi-kun DVD, ToQ vs. Kyoryu) #' : 47/47' - Over-Time (1-47, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninnin vs ToQ), TV-Nihon (1-47, Televi-kun DVD, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninnin vs ToQ) #' : 48/48' - Over-Time (1-48, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic), TV-Nihon (1-48, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuoh vs. Ninnin) #' : 48/48' - Over-Time (1-48), TV-Nihon (1-48, The Geth Indaver Strikes Back, Episode of Stinger) #' :' Over-Time (Ongoing), TV-Nihon (Ongoing) Unofficial Sentai *' : 13/13' - Asia-only Youtube release (1-13), Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13) *' : 13/13 '- Asia-only Youtube release (1-13), Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13) International Sentai *' : 6/6' - Subbed by the show creators on Youtube *' :' 0/16 **' :' 0/26 *' : 12/12' - Shushutto Scrubs (1-12), TV-Nihon (1-12) Kamen Rider # : 98/98 '- XIG (1-98 + movies), KITSubs (1-49) # ' : 52/52 '- Generation Kikaida (1-52 complete on DVD) (North America Only), Bootleg HK DVD subs (both movies) # ' : 35/35 '- Order of Zeronos (1-6), The Masked Subbers (7-29 + Five Riders vs King Dark), Bootleg HK DVD subs (30-35), DenScrubs (Five Riders vs King Dark), /m/Subs (Five Riders vs King Dark) # ' : 24/24 - Hi no Tori (1-24) # : 39/39 - Midnight Crew Subs (w/KITsubs) (1-39) # : 54/54 - KITsubs (1-34), theheroofmobius Muxed KITsubs (35-54) # : 48/48 - SXIG (1-48 + Movie) # : Midnight Crew Subs # : 51/51 - Century Kings (1-51, both movies), Bereke Scrubs (both movies) # : 47/47 '''- Stone (1-47), BerekeScrubs (1-47 + Tetsuo Kurata interview), FansubFilmRobo (Special), MegaBeast Empire (Special), /m/Subs (1)' # ' : Shinvent scrub, TV-Nihon # ' : '''MegaAnon, Weeaboo-Shogun, TV-Nihon # ' : 'MegaAnon, TV-Nihon #* ' : 'Century Kings & Skewed Studios, MegaAnon # ' : 50/50 - Midnight Crew Subs (1-50, HBV, New Year's Special) # : 51/51 - Gomen Rider (1-51, Movie, ANT Special) # : 50/50 '-' ' Sub-Vent (1-24), Scrub-Vent (25), MirrorWorldScrubs & Earthly Subs (26-50 + HBV), Genm Corp (1-2), TV-Nihon (1-50, movie, 13 Rider Special, promos and commercials), Midnight Crew Subs (HBV) # ' : 50/50 '- Agony (1-50, Paradise Lost, HBV), GabuAnon (1-14), Over-Time (HBV), TV-Nihon (1-50, Paradise Lost, HBV) # ' : 49/49 '- Turn Up Scrubs (1-49, movie, HBV), Excite Subs, (1-49), TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV), NDASubs (1-10) # ' : 48/48 '- Shushutto Scrubs (1-48, Movie, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV) # ' : 49/49 - Earthly Subs (1-49, God Speed Love, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV) # : 49/49 '- Earthly Subs (w/ OZC) (1-49, 5 movies, HBV), OrangeLion Subs (1-16), TV-Nihon (1-49, 7 movies, HBV) # ' : 48/48 - 'TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV), Order of Zeronos (1-48), SwagScrubs (1-13 + HBV part 1), Railler Subs (1-19), Earthly Subs (w/ Railler Subs & OZC) (Upcoming) # ' : 'TV-Nihon (1-31, 3 movies), Order of Zeronos (1-31), KITsubs (Live & Show The Musical), Millionfold Curiosity (1-3), Over-Time (24-25) # ' : 49/49 - Over-Time (1-49, 5 movies, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-49, 5 movies, HBV, Wakana's Healing Princess) # : 48/48 - Over-Time (1-48, 4 movies), TV-Nihon (1-48, 4 movies, HBV) # : 48/48 '- Over-Time (1-48, movie, HBV), Aesir (1-48, movie, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV) # ' : 53/53 '- Over-Time (1-53), TV-Nihon (1-53) # ' : 47/47 '- Aesir (1-47), TV-Nihon (1-47) # ' : 48/48 '- Over-Time (w/KITsubs) (1-48), TV-Nihon (1-48), FRT Sora (Mach's Drama CD) Gordscrubs (3 Specials) # ' : 50/50 - Over-Time (1-50, movie), TV-Nihon (1-50, movie) # : 45/45 '- Excite! Subs (1-45), TV-Nihon (1-45), RTA (3-45) # ' : 49/49 - Over-Time (1-49), GenmCorp (1-49), TV-Nihon (1-49) # : Over-Time (Ongoing), Tv-Nihon (Ongoing) Misc./One-off specials *' : '''Elite-Justice *' : Tokyo Shock (Available on DVD), TV-Nihon * : TV-Nihon * : MegaAnon, TV-Nihon * ' **'Season 1:' Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13), Amazon Prime Video (1-13) **'Season 2:' Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13), Amazon Prime Video (1-13) Metal Heroes #' 44/44''' - MillionFold Curiosity (1-44) #' ' 51/51 -''' Midnight Crew (1-7), HK SUBS (1-51), MillionFold Curiosity (Coming Soon) # ' '''49/49 -' Filipino English Subs (1-49), Weeaboo-Shogun (39) #' 46/46' - MegaBeast Empire/Discotek Media (1-46) #' ' 44/44 - Metallic Fansubs (1-44) #' 39/39 '- Metallic Fansubs (1-39) + Movie, DeadFishFansubs (2-20, 31-39) #' ' 10/50 - Metallic Fansubs (ongoing) #' ' 4/52 - JAScanlations (2-4), The Moonlighters, Daigeki + /m/ subs (movie) (1), Metallic Subs (Coming Soon) #' 49/49' - Weeaboo-Shogun (1-49) #' ' 53/53 '''- Weeaboo-Shogun (1-53) # ' 7/49 - Weeaboo-Shogun (1-7) #' ' 26/50 - MegaBeast Empire (1-26) + Movie (Daigeki) #' ' 9/51 - Hikari Senshi + Daigeki (compilation movie), Rampage Subs (1-9) #' ' 3/53 - HNT (1-3), MegaBeast Empire (Coming Soon) #' ' 0/50 *' revival''' - Over-Time (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z, Sharivan NEXT GEN, Shaider Next Gen), TV-Nihon (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Televi-kun DVD, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z) Ultraman *'Ultra Q: 28/28 '- Complete DVD series (Shout! Factory) (North America Only) *'Ultraman: 39/39' - Complete DVD series (Mill Creek Entertainment) (North America Only) *Scripts were from the BCI Eclipse (out of print) releases, Mill Creek release has known sub timing issues* *'Ultraseven: 48/49 '- Complete DVD series (Shout! Factory) (North America Only), Megabeast Empire (12) *'Return of Ultraman:' 51/51 - VGB Malaysian DVD Set (1-51), Hikari Senshi (1-11), AkaneskiryuScrubs (1-8), English Dub (Unknown amount) *'Ultraman Ace:' 52/52 - VGB Malaysian DVD Set (1-52), Anonymously Scrubbed (1-35) *'Ultraman Taro:' 53/53 - English Dub (1-53), VGB Malaysian DVD Set (1-53) Yander (1-6) mSubs (1) *'Ultraman Leo: 51/51 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-leo-1) (1-51) and also http://www.shoutfactorytv.com/series/ultraman-leo (North America Only) (1-51) *'The Ultraman: 51/51' - Amazon Prime Video (1-51) and TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/the-ultraman) *'Ultraman 80: 50/50 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-mebius-1) (1-50), Speedy DVDs (1-28) *'Heisei Ultraseven': 14/16 SXIG (1994, 1998, and 1999 specials, 1-8), HK Subs (2002 specials, 12-16) *'Ultraman Tiga: 52/52 - '''Midnight Crew Subs (1-52), Funimation (out of print) (1-52) *'Ultraman Dyna: 51/51 - XIG/TVN (1-51) *'Ultraman Gaia: 51/51 '- Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-gaia and Toku HD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-gaia)(1-51) *'Ultraman Neos: 12/12 '- Streaming on Toku HD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-neos), Hi no Tori (1-12) *'''Ultraman Cosmos: 65/65 - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-cosmos), HK SUBS, English Dub (1-65), GemnCorp (1-2), TV-Nihon (1 + Prequel Movie) *'Ultra Q - Dark Fantasy: '''21/26 - RubberSubs (1-21) *'Ultraman Nexus: 37/37''' - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-nexus (1-37) *'Ultraman Max: 39/39 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-max) (1-39, dub only), NOP (1-39) *'Ultraman Mebius: 50/50 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-mebius-1) (1-50), Fushigi-Chan (1-50 + Ultraman Moebius & Ultra Brothers movie) *'Ultraman Mebius: Side Story' - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/neo-ultra-q) *'Ultraseven X: 12/12 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraseven-x), TV-Nihon (1-12) *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle:' 13/13 - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultra-galaxy-mega-monster-battle), G.U.I.S. (1-12) + HK Bootleg DVD Sub (13) *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle NEO: '''13/13 - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultra-galaxy-mega-monster-battle), Ultrafanz (1-13) *'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy, Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial & Ultraman Saga (plus specials):' G.U.I.S. *'Neo Ultra Q': '''12/12' - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/neo-ultra-q), ATTKC (1-12) *'Ultraman Ginga/New Ultraman Anthology: '''11/11 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-ginga and TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-ginga) *'Ultraman Ginga S: 16/16 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-ginga and TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-ginga), /m/Subs (Ultraman Ginga S Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors movie) *'''Ultra Fight Victory: 13/13 - Tsuburaya Productions *'Ultraman X: 22/22 '- Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-x (1-22) and TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-x) *'Ultraman Orb: 25/25 '- Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-orb and TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-orb) (1-25) *'Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA: '''Meteor (1-12), GemnCorp (1-4) *'Ultraman Zero: The Chronicles:' 26/26 - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-zero-the-chronicles) *'Ultraman Geed: 25/25''' - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-geed (1-25), /m/Subs (Movie) *'Ultra Fight Orb: 8/8' - TV-Nihon (1-8) *'Ultraman R/B': Color Timer Subs (1-20), GenmCorp (1-8), TV-Nihon (1-5) *'Dragon Force - So long, Ultraman': 0/1 Garo *'Garo: 25/25 - '''Streaming on https://www.hidive.com/tv/garo for premium members in certain regions only, GomenRider (25/25, Specials, and Movie), TV-Nihon (25/25, Specials and Movie), Licensed by Kraken Releasing (North America Only), Over-Time (1-8). *'Garo: Makai Senki:' '''25/25' - Over-Time + Midnight Crew Subs (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25), Crybaby Scrubs (1-9), Licensed by Kraken Releasing (North America Only) *'Garo: The One Who Shines in the Darkness:' 25/25 - Over-Time (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25) *'Garo: The Makai Flower:' 25/25 - Over-Time (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25) *'Garo: Goldstorm: 23/23 -' Over-Time (23/23, Movie), TV-Nihon (23/23, Movie) *'Garo: Makai Retsuden:' 12/12 - TV-Nihon (12/12, Special) *'Garo: Red Requiem:' Over-Time (Movie), TV-Nihon (Movie), Licensed by Kraken Releasing (North America Only) * Kiba: Ankoku Kishi Gaiden: TV-Nihon (Special), Licensed by Kraken Releasing (North America Only) * Garo Special: Beast of the Demon Knight: '''TV-Nihon (Special), Licensed by Kraken Releasing (North America Only) * '''Bikuu the Movie: - Movie (TV-Nihon) * Garo Gaiden: Tougen no Fue: '''Movie (TV-Nihon) * '''Garo and the Wailing Dragon: '''Movie (TV-Nihon) * '''Garo: Ashura: '''Special (Over-Time, TV-Nihon) * '''Garo: God's Fang: Movie (Over-Time, TV-Nihon) * Zero: Black Blood: 6/6 - Over-Time (6/6 + Movie), TV-Nihon (6/6 + Movie) * Zero: Dragon Blood: 13/13 - Over-Time (13/13), TV-Nihon (13/13) * God's Fang: JINGA: Over-Time (Ongoing), TV-Nihon (Ongoing) Other Toei Toku *' :' 0/131 episodes-0/6 movies **' :' (Movie) *' :' 0/31 *'New Nana-iro Kamen:' 0/26 *' :' 0/52 **' :' (Movie) *' :' 0/35 *' :' 0/47 *' : '''Generation Kikaida (1-43 complete on DVD) **' : Generation Kikaida (1-46 complete on DVD) ** : Generation Kikaida (Movie on DVD) * :' 24/26 - Dead Fish Fansubs (1-12 19-22, 25-26), Megabeast Empire/Hi no Tori (13-18) *' : Generation Kikaida (1-25 complete on DVD) * : MillionFold Curiosity 32/32 * :' 0/24 *'Seiun Kamen Machineman': Metallic Fansubs/Big Nova Subs 18/36 *' :' 13/38, KITsubs (1-10), Dead Fish Fansubs (16, 37-38) **' :' 0/36 *' :' 0/24 *' :' 22/48 - ''Big Nova Subs (1-21, 38) **' :' 0/23 *' :' ?/43 *' :' 0/35 *' : '''Official Marvel release (41/41 + Movie) *' :' 0/52 *' : 49/49 TV-Nihon, 49/49 Miss Dream * : 34/34 - Big Nova Subs (1-34) * :' 0/52 *' :' 0/45 *' :' 39/39 - Big Nova Subs (1-39) Other Tsubuaraya Toku *'Mirrorman:' '''26/51 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/mirrorman) (Episodes 27-51 in 2019) *'Triple Fighter:' 0/26 unknown, however Tsubuarya's official youtube channel released the series in 130 parts. *'Fireman:' 6/30 - Hi No Tori Fansubs *'Jumborg Ace:' 50/50 - Malaysian DVD Set (mis-titled as Ultraman Jumborg Ace), Yongou over Yander (1-3) *' :' 4/26 Skaro Hunting Society *'Dinosaur Expedition Born Free': 25/25 - Chillock *'Dinosaur Great War Izenborg': 16/39 - Anonymous Russian Rippers + adaptation dubbed film *'Dinosaur Sentai Kosdeion:' 1/52 - Anonymous Russian Rippers *'Andro Melos': 10/45 - Hi No Tori Fansubs & MegaBeastEmpire *Note: Each episode is 5 minutes long* *'Denkou Choujin Gridman': 39/39 - Amazon Prime Video & TokuHD (1-39) (https://toku1.vhx.tv/gridman), /m/Subs (1-3) *'Outerman' - Movie, Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/outerman) Toho Toku * Warrior of Love: Rainbowman: 1/52 - Kingmenu (episode 1) * Go! Godman: 4/34 - Hi no Tori with MegaBeast Empire (22, 26, 29, 34 + special) * Go! Greenman: 5/52 - Hi no Tori with MegaBeastEmpire (1, 22, 36, 40, 52) * Zone Fighter: 5/26 - Team Zone (episodes 2, 4, 6, 13, 25) Misc Multiple Installments *'BIMA Satria Garuda: 26/26' (Bima-Anon, SkyFansubs) *'Satria Garuda BIMA-X: 50/50' BimaAnon (1-29, special), SkyFansubs (1-50, special) *'Chouseishin Gransazer: 51/51' - TV-Nihon (1-51), Sazer Scrubs (1-29) *'Genseishin Justirisers: 51/51' - TV-Nihon (1-51) *'Chouseikantai Sazer-X: 38/38' - TV-Nihon (1-38 + Movie) *'Cutie Honey (2004):' Bandai Entertainment (Movie on DVD subbed) *' : 26/26' - Sailor Spork (26/26), TV-Nihon (26/26 + Special) *'Idol x Warriors Miracle Tunes!:' 25/51 - MTSubs (ongoing), Renshuu Subs (1-4) *'Magic x Warrior Magi Majo Pures!': 0/airing *'Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker': 3/3 - Hi no Tori (1-3) *'Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker Signa': 0/12 *'Jikuu Keisatsu Hyperion': Movie, unsubbed *'Jikuu Keisatsu Wecke'r: Deadly Night Shade: Movie, unsubbed *' : 12/12 '- MegaBeast Empire (1-12) *' : '''Over-Time w/MegaBeast Empire (Trailer, 1-12) *' :' 1/54 - MegaBeast Empire (1) *' :' 0/25 *' :' '''13/13' - EJFL (1-13) *' : 39/39' - Official DVD release by Mill Creek (1-39, known sub timing issues) *'Super Robot Mach Baron:' 1/26 - /m/Subs (1) *'Tomica Hero Rescue Force: 51/51 -' TV-Nihon (1-51 + Movie) *'Tomica Hero Rescue Fire: 51/51' - TV-Nihon (1-51) *'Zeiram': Tokyo Shock (Movie on DVD subbed and dubbed) *'Zeiram 2': Tokyo Shock (Movie on DVD subbed and dubbed) Standalones *'Azteckaiser:' 2/26 - Skaro Hunting Society (5 and 6) *' :' 5/26 - Skaro Hunting Society (1-4) *'Cyber Ninja': Unknown (Movie, subbed), dubbed VHS release and DVD release (as part of Ninja Collection Vol 1) *' :' 26/26 '- Over-Time (1-26), TV-Nihon & SkewedStudios (1-16) *'Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop: 4/36 - GorGom (1-4) *'Evolver: 6/6' - Official West Power DVD release (1-6) *'Gekko Kamen': Skaro Hunting Society (Mammoth Kong Serial, 1-3 out of 11) *' : 24/24' - Official Mill Creek DVD release (1-24, known sub timing issues) *' : 14/14 - Gao Soul Forever! (1-14) *'K-tai Investigator 7': 45/45 - TV-Nihon (1-45, two specials) *' : ADV Films Inc. (Movie on VHS with subtitles), Hi no Tori, unknown DVD release *'''Madan Senki Ryukendo: 52/52 - TV-Nihon (1-52, three specials), Bereke Scrubs (1-16), Apollo Dub Archive (1-52 dubbed) *'Ryujin Mabuyer': 13/39 - 1-13 (/m/subs, Malaysian bootleg DVD), Movie (Asmik Ace DVD release) *'Sh15uya: 12/12' - TV-Nihon (1-12), Mishicorp (1-12), Lovegen Subs (Ongoing) *' : 13/13' - TV-Nihon (1-13) *'Tekkouki Mikazuki': 6/6 - Hi no Tori (1-6) Kaiju films Godzilla * Godzilla: * Godzilla Raids Again: * King Kong vs Godzilla: * Mothra vs Godzilla: * Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster: * Invasion of Astro-Monster: * Ebirah, Horror of the Deep: * Son of Godzilla * Destroy All Monsters * All Monsters Attack * Godzilla vs Hedorah * Godzilla vs Gigan * Godzilla vs Megalon * Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla * Terror of Mechagodzilla * The Return of Godzilla * Godzilla vs Biollante * Godzilla vs King Ghidorah * Godzilla vs Mothra * Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II * Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla * Godzilla vs Destoroyah * Godzilla 2000: Millennium * Godzilla vs Megaguirius * Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack * Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla * Godzilla: Tokyo SOS * Godzilla: Final Wars * Shin Godzilla Gamera * Gamera: The Giant Monster * Gamera vs Barugon * Gamera vs Gyaos * Gamera vs Viras * Gamera vs Guiron * Gamera vs Jiger * Gamera vs Zigra * Gamera: Super Monster * Gamera: Guardian of the Universe * Gamera 2: Attack of Legion * Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris * Gamera the Brave Daimajin * Daimaijin: ADV/Mill Creek official DVD release (Movie, subbed) * Return of Daimajin: ADV/Mill Creek official DVD release (Movie, subbed) * Daimajin Strikes Again: ADV/Section 23/Mill Creek official DVD release (Movie, subbed) Other Toho kaiju Multiple installments * Rebirth of Mothra * Rebirth of Mothra II * Rebirth of Mothra III * Frankenstein vs Baragon * The War of the Gargantuas * Attack on Titan * Attack on Titan: End of the World Standalones * Rodan * The Mysterians * Varan * The Three Treasures * Mothra * Gorath * Atragon * Dogora * King Kong Escapes * Latitude Zero * Space Amoeba * Princess from the Moon * Orochi, the Eight-Headed Dragon Misc Multiple installments * Placeholder Standalones * Death Kappa: Movie, streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/death-kappa), DVD/Blu-Ray release by Tokyo Shock * Shinkaiju Raiga: Movie (GorGom, Hi no Tori) Toho films Toho Transforming Human series * The H-Man * The Secret of the Telegian * The Human Vapor Category:Browse